


All You Gotta Do Is Say Yes

by materialism



Series: Perpendicular [3]
Category: Paramore
Genre: Breathplay, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/materialism/pseuds/materialism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years down the line: a house, a dog, a life together.</p><p>(Zac has a lot to think about, now doesn't he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Gotta Do Is Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> love wins, guys! so ya know, i went to the bathroom and cried tears of joy at work. thanks for growing up, america. (and thanks for your patience, folks. things have been busy around these parts but i've been steadily writing.)
> 
> this is set in 2020, about five years into their relationship. taylor is 30 and zac is 29. title is from proof by, of course, paramore. (yeah, i know.)
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, based on real people, depicted in this work. all situations are completely of my own creation and do not reflect on any real life events. if you are any individual portrayed in this story, i highly recommend you make friends with the back button, refrain from googling yourself, and have a lovely evening with your respective significant others.
> 
> enjoy.

On the morning of Hayley and Chad’s now annual Superbowl party (at Chad’s insistence, Hayley still does not care), Zac is ripped out of a blissfully dreamless sleep, thank you, by that fucking Smashmouth song. Hey now, you’re an all star, etc - probably his least favorite song on the planet. It’s a clip of the chorus played on loop, which means that yes, Taylor switched his ringtone on him _again_. For someone who just turned thirty, he certainly still acts like he’s nineteen at times. He rolls over and is a little disappointed that Taylor isn’t there, but he’s been on this new kick about getting up earlier to walk the dog. Zac keeps promising he’ll be up to join them one day, but the bed is so inviting. 

“H’lo?” Zac says, trying to do his best impression of someone who’s been awake for hours.

“Aw, did I wake you?” Hayley says loudly, in a voice that betrays her lack of care. “Actually, I should probably be nice to you, since I have a favor to ask...”

“Did Taylor already say no?” Zac says, smiling despite himself.

“I didn’t even bother asking him because I know he’d say no,” Hayley says.

“Ooh, sly,” Zac says. “I like it. What did Chad break?”

Hayley laughs, that big belly one that made them all crush on her back in the day. “Well, I don’t know what he did, but the cast iron’s fucked up and I wanted to make Grandat’s catfish.”

“And you want to use ours,” Zac says. “In your home where he will be present.”

“What happened to my sweet, affable Zac? Taylor has rubbed off on you...” Hayley says, but it’s with a laugh. 

“Well, when you’re living with a guy who is also your boyfriend for five years, some things are bound to stick,” Zac says.

“Boyfriend, hmm... When’s the wedding by the way?” Hayley says. “You must have forgotten to send me an invitation and I’m very insulted.”

Zac sighs. This isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation. “Oh, I don’t know, Hayley... We haven’t really talked about getting married.” 

“It’s been legal for as long as you’ve been together,” she says. 

“America finally got something right,” Zac says.

“So, yeah,” Hayley says. “Jerm and I got our shot. Let him have his.”

“I’m not sure if he wants it,” Zac says. She means well, but... “He hasn’t said anything. And it’s just... it’s a lot for me to think about. It’s different for us, Hayley. Yeah, it’s legal, but it’s still not the same as a ‘regular‘ marriage.” 

“Look, I don’t want to step on your toes,” Hayley says, though she kind of already is. “I love you, you know that. But he loves you so much.”

“I love him too,” Zac says. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Hayley sighs. “I’ll stop bugging you, Farro. Get your ass out of bed and get looking.”

“Love you too,” Zac says. “Oh, just checking - we can still bring the dog, right?”

“I fully expect his presence,” Hayley says. “Alf will be thrilled.”

“Thanks a million, bye,” Zac says before hanging up. 

Today’s not different from any of the past however many mornings. Sometimes, Zac manages to get up with him so that they can be together with the pup, but most mornings he wakes up alone. It kind of sucks. They’re different now - it’s a different kind of love after the first year, he’s found out. But even after all this time, Zac still wants to be near him all the time. He feels like the most lovesick puppy. 

Upon having that very thought, Zac sees a now familiar pair of ears and eyes peeking over the edge of the bed. He grins and pats the bed for their shaggy mish mosh of a dog to hop up next to him. After a hazy post coital promise four years prior, Zac gave in and said they could have a puppy. Taylor was completely beside himself with joy, but they had an equal part in picking the dog from the shelter. A mangy mutt dozing off in the corner of his cage, they both knew he was the one. Only thing they couldn’t agree on was a name.

“Good morning, Foggie baby,” Zac says, squinting as he licks his face. “Do you think it’s time for me to get up?”

(According to Zac, his full name is Foghorn Leghorn. Taylor disagrees. They’ve come to an agreement of calling him Foggie or Fozzie, as they sound enough alike that he can’t tell the difference.) 

He’s not sure if Foggie agrees or if he’s endowing that emotion on him, but he decides to get up anyway. Foggie leaps off the bed and waits patiently as Zac fumbles around for a pair of jeans. He ends up going with a pair of Taylor’s since they’re closer. They don’t look as good on him, but they’re soft and feel safe. His conversation with Hayley left him feeling kind of vulnerable. He moseys on down the stairs, Foggie at his feet, making his way toward the kitchen, where Taylor is standing, leaning against the counter and drinking his coffee. When he sees Zac, he gives him an amused smile.

“Did you hear about the cast iron?” he asks. “I got like fifteen texts from Chad freaking out about it.”

His hair is getting long, which Zac loves more than anything. It’s a little wild right now, but it’s a contrast to his collected demeanor. He’s wearing one of Zac’s shirts and his favorite pair of jeans - one of fifteen black pairs that he owns. No one needs that many pairs in the same color, but they all make his ass and legs look amazing, so Zac can’t complain much. He’s barefoot, probably relishing in how cold the tiles are. That coffee though...

“Yeah, Hayley called me,” Zac says, grabbing the mug out of Taylor’s hand and taking a big gulp. He laughs at Taylor’s offended face. “Talked my ear off in the process.”

“That’s her,” Taylor says. “What about?”

“Oh, I dunno, stuff,” Zac lies, and it feels unconvincing. His eyes dart to the ring on Taylor’s right hand. He wonders how a similar one would look on the left. Dammit. “I only listened to about half of it.”

“Smart thinking,” Taylor says, apparently not noticing Zac’s snafu. “As for searching, not it.”

“Fuck you,” Zac says without any heat. “I sure as shit have no idea where it could be.”

“In the laundry room,” Taylor says. “Or, you know, where the rest of our cookware is. As it would be.”

“You really want me crawling around on my hands and knees?” Zac says.

“Mhm,” Taylor says, biting his lip. Oh no, he knows that face. Do they have time to fool around? He better get this job done.

“Alright, alright,” Zac says, dropping to his knees and beginning his search.

Zac hears Taylor laugh. “I can’t believe Chad destroyed their cast iron.”

“I can,” Zac says, sticking his head all the way inside their bottom cabinet as he searches for their largest one. Where the fuck is it? “Have you seen the man try to cook anything that’s not on a barbecue?”

“You have a really good point,” Taylor says, a soft laugh under his lips. He feels Taylor’s shoe come to rest on his backside. “It’s a nice view, anyway. A little treat for me.”

Zac shudders. If it were up to him, they’d skip the party and spend the entire day in bed. They haven’t had sex in three weeks, conflicting schedules and Taylor being sick for a week, and it’s showing in their interactions. Every kiss wants to be something more, every comment an innuendo, every touch inducing goosebumps. All Zac really wants out of today is a good craft beer and to suck Taylor’s cock. Is that too much to ask? Hopefully he gets some when they get home tonight, if Taylor’s feeling up to it.

Zac can hear the scuttle of Foghorn’s little feet as he settles by Zac’s heels, his tail whacking the rubber of the sole as he pants. “Hello, Fozzie bear! How are you buddy?”

“Our dog’s name is not Fozzie, asshole,” Zac says, tossing aside a lid and shuddering as it clangs. “It’s Foghorn Leghorn. The proper nickname is Foggy.”

“When we first started dating, you were so hesitant about getting a dog,” Taylor says. “I did not envision our future life together consisting of you not only picking the breed, but trying to name him after a cartoon chicken. You’re the pits.”

At that exact moment, Zac finds the blasted skillet. Now he can talk about finally grooming the poor shaggy little thing. It’s almost summer and it’s going to be unbearable pretty soon. 

Zac starts to get up, pan still in his hand. “On that subject, babe -” 

Taylor’s eyes go all wide and sparkly. He puts his hand over his mouth. “Zac, I don’t know what to say, I -”

Zac quirks his head. “About taking the dog to get groomed for the impending summer?”

Taylor visibly deflates, which sends a jolt through Zac’s chest. “Oh, okay. Yeah, I can make an appointment at the vet tomorrow.”

“Thanks... What’s up, babe?” Zac says. He was in such a good mood just a second ago.

Taylor shakes his head. “It’s just - never mind, it’s stupid.”

“No, seriously, what -” he starts, then takes a moment to realize the posturing of his body. He’s halfway through getting up, one hand with the pan, one knee on the ground... _oh_. 

“Oh, I didn’t - well, it’s - I just -” Zac starts, over and over, but can’t get anything out right.

“It’s fine, really,” Taylor says, which means it’s not exactly fine but it’ll have to be. He walks away in the direction of the stairs. “Let’s just get ready.” 

Zac gets the pan and goes to tidy up a little bit before he gets dressed but he can’t concentrate. Why is he so hesitant? It already feels like they’re married. He carries that with him when he wakes up beside him, and they drive in the car together, and they bicker about whose turn it is to do the dishes. Boyfriend (even though it took them a million years to get used to, Zac stumbling over the word at family parties, both of them hesitating during interviews since they went public) doesn’t seem like enough of a word anymore. His mother keeps asking him when, not if, twisting her own wedding ring subconsciously on their visits. Josh asks when he’s going to make an honest man of the both of them in lulls during practice. And Hayley’s right, it’s been legal for pretty much as long as they’ve been together...

No, Zac can’t just let it go. He’s going to think about it all during the drive, all during the party, all while he lies away and Taylor turns in an uneasy sleep. He has to ask. But he doesn’t even have a ring... Unless. He slides off the ring Taylor gave them during year one, the one he keeps on the same finger as the globe rings they bought in New Zealand on that fateful day. The metal’s gone relaxed straining against his finger, so it’s going to be loose on Taylor’s slender finger, but he hopes that Taylor won’t mind. It’s the gesture that counts, right?

“Babe, hold on a second,” Zac says, jogging to catch up with Taylor. He grabs his wrist at the foot of the stairs, where he’s rifling through the mail to have something to do with his hands. Yeah, he’s upset.

“I’m fine, really,” Taylor says. “I was just being silly.”

“Taylor, please,” Zac says, turning him around.

“Zac, what are you -” Taylor starts, but his eyes go wide when Zac gets down on one knee. For real this time.   
Zac takes a deep breath. Okay. “I should have planned this out better, or at all, and I’m sorry I don’t have a real ring for you yet. But I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen and I’m gonna love you until I’m a hundred thirteen. So Taylor. Taylor Benjamin, to make this more fancy. Will you make an honest man out of me and marry me?” 

“So after a hundred thirteen I can start seeing other people?” Taylor says after a few moments of just staring. He’s trying not to cry but not doing a good job. “Yeah, sure. I mean, yes, I will. Zac...”

Zac slides the ring onto Taylor’s finger and gets up. They don’t even kiss, just wrap their arms around each other and hold on. When Zac was way younger, in what feels like an alternate universe now, he always imagined a girl in this situation, her long hair and pretty nails, feminine and soft and crying. Taylor’s been growing out his hair lately, a waterfall of ringlets that he can’t keep out of his for once clean shaven face. He’s a little more rough and tumble than Zac is, all callused hands and sarcastic attitude, but they’re both crying. Zac thinks he likes this version of his future a lot better.

When they part, Taylor cradles Zac’s jaw in his hands, pulling him in for the gentlest kiss. “You’re the worst and I love you.”

“I’m gonna call Hayley and tell her we’ll be late,” Zac says, sneaking in another kiss. “I wanna make out like we’re young again.”

“Like we’re young again, says the twenty nine year old,” Taylor says, stepping in behind him and burying his pouty face into Zac’s neck. He might be a little sensitive about being thirty. 

“I look older than you, so shush -” Zac says, but stops when Hayley says, “I hope this is good news about finding your cast iron!”

“Hey, yeah, I did find it,” Zac says. “So that’s good. I’m calling to say that we’re running a little late but we will be there soon.”

“Oh gosh, you have so much time, don’t even - something’s off about your voice,” she says. Zac can practically hear her eyes narrowing. Granted, she’s right on more than one count - Taylor’s pressed himself along his back, hard on digging into his ass, his arms wrapped around him and drifting under his T-shirt.

“Nothing’s off about my voice,” Zac says, trying to hold back a sigh as Taylor presses kisses into his neck. “We’ll be there in like an hour-ish.”

“You’re going to tell me whatever’s going on,” Hayley says. “Bye!”

Zac barely gets his phone on the table before Taylor is spinning him around and kissing him, fumbling at his belt. Zac reaches down to help, thankful he doesn’t even have shoes on yet so he can just kick away his pants when they finally have that situation sorted out. 

“Now, I think I heard you say something about bending you over the kitchen table, but I’m old, you know, my hearing might be going,” Taylor says, tracing his tongue around the shell of Zac’s ear. 

Zac’s mouth goes dry. He’s a little embarrassed about how much he loves getting fucked, loves Taylor over him, in him, hard thrusts and soft kisses. “No, that’s definitely what you heard. Your hearing is great. I’ll cancel the order on that hearing aid I got you for our anniversary.” 

In some ways they are a little older now, so they actually clean up before they get to it, taking all their stupid tchotchkes off the kitchen table so nothing breaks. They put the dog in the bedroom (which has several open windows, they’re not that cruel) and giggle when Zac automatically Lysols the table’s surface. The cast iron is in a bag by the door (“so we actually remember it, Zac -” “- excuse you, who went looking for it?”) and when Taylor bends him over, it’s the most relaxed he’s been in ages. His lube slicked fingers against Zac’s asshole, just massaging, have Zac in a frantic state of affairs. When he slides a finger in, Zac whimpers with how good it feels. It’s been way too long.

“Missed this,” Taylor says as he starts to move his finger, slow, deliberate. “When was the last time we had sex?”

“Three weeks ago,” Zac says. “Well, a little more than - oooh -”

Taylor slaps his ass, letting out a breathy little laugh when Zac yelps. Fuck, that feels good. “We’re never going that long without again.” 

“No, we’re not,” Zac says. “I’ll still be fooling around with you when you have no teeth.” 

“I’ll give better blowjobs, probably,” Taylor says, laughing as he changes his pace, adds another finger. It’s longer, slower, and more definite, pumps like punches to his whole body.

“So good, babe,” Zac says. “Ah, fuck -”

“You’re so amazing, love,” Taylor says. This sends a shiver through Zac’s body - even after all this time, Zac will never be over Taylor calling him ‘love’. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Zac says. “I’ve been ready, jeez, get a move on -”

Zac lies belly down on the table, breathing deep in his gut. He hears Taylor slicking up his cock behind him and shudders involuntarily. Finally, fucking _finally_ , Taylor spreads him out and starts pushing in. Zac lets out a yelp with how good it feels, how right, as Taylor lets out a sigh and a little grunt as he slides further in. When he reaches the hilt, he mutters the tiniest “oh fuck” that flatters Zac to his very core.

“Move,” Zac says, pushing back against Taylor’s hips.

“Uh huh,” Taylor manages and begins a rough pace right away, not holding back.

Yeah, they’re definitely never going this long without sex again, but at the same time, the absence makes it that much more intense. Taylor finds Zac’s g-spot right away this time around, and he manages to find an angle that hits it every time. The smack of his hips against Zac’s ass is a contrast to the thunk of his body against their table. In a fit of daring, Taylor grabs onto Zac’s (also long) hair and pulls, which elicits a moan. He’s not normally into that kind of thing, but right now it feels right. He wants rough. He wants a little bit dangerous. But wait. There’s something else that could give him that, if Taylor’s willing. It’s his guiltiest pleasure.

“On my back - hand on my neck - please?” Zac chokes out on a particularly hard thrust. It hits him hard now how much he wants his, this racy something they haven’t done in a while. Taylor never cuts off his air in any dangerous way - just the presence of his hand around Zac’s neck is enough to get him off. 

Taylor growls as an affirmation as he pulls out of Zac. He taps on the table and nods, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. “On your back, love, c’mon. Can’t wait much longer.”

Their table isn’t very high, so it’s not much of an issue for Zac to sit on it and spread himself, taking his shirt off. Once Taylor slides back in, he starts fucking Zac so hard the table shakes, establishing a momentum. When they lock eyes, Zac is taken aback by the kaleidoscope of emotions turning in Taylor’s, a bitten lip as he traces his spare hand around his stomach. He’s getting ready for it. He slows to a snail’s pace, a torturous drag, and Zac protests wordlessly

“I’m gonna do it now, okay?” Taylor says. “If you need me to stop, grab onto my wrist. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Zac says. “Kiss me first?”

“Of course,” Taylor says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He contorts his body so their lips can meet. 

When Taylor picks up the pace again, one hand on his hip, the other starts to reach for his neck. When Taylor’s fingers just begin to touch, Zac feels overwhelmed with heightened stimulation, but also a wash of love. He almost wants to cry with happiness, which feels bizarre, but he’s going to be a husband. He’s going to be with this guy for the rest of his life, this guy who’s fucking him senseless with a ghost of a chokehold. They’ve mapped out the planes and slopes of each other’s bodies over these five years. Taylor knows exactly how to make Zac come apart in many more ways than just this. 

He presses his fingers down, so slow, but Zac needs that adjustment so he doesn’t black out. (He came close to it one of the first times they tried it. He was fine, and he wasn’t angry in the slightest, but Taylor cried for an hour because of how scared he was.) When they lock eyes, the sight of sweat slicked, slack mouthed, fierce eyed Taylor almost makes him come on the spot, especially when Taylor starts pulsing his hand in time with his thrusts. Zac is jacking himself fast and dirty, strangled moans escaping his lips as Taylor hits his sweet spot every single time.

“I’m - gonna -” Zac struggles out. 

Taylor’s thrusts get faster as does his encircled hand. With one last squeeze of Taylor’s hand, Zac comes all over himself, in a way that he hasn’t since they first started dating. Taylor fucks him through it, until Zac is twitching from how sensitive he is. He pulls out of Zac, hand flying over his cock as he leans over between Zac’s legs. When he comes all over Zac’s stomach, he makes that bark noise that Zac always, always teases him about, and slumps over, partially into the mess. They pant in unison, and Taylor kisses Zac’s sweaty cheek.

“I think we’re stuck together,” Zac says, and he can feel Taylor make a face.

They pry themselves apart and set about cleaning themselves up (well, after Taylor picks his pants up, as he almost trips on their way to the bathroom). They try to wipe each other off, but end up stumbling around and laughing, ultimately just wiping themselves off. 

“Change of shirt, I guess?” Taylor says, wiping his face after having splashed some cold water on it. His eyes are nearly green and there’s toothpaste in the corner of his mouth from brushing his teeth. 

“The laundry should be dry by now,” Zac says. “Let’s just do matching T-shirts and have Hayley get really mad at us.”

“Like they’re not wearing matching T-shirts,” Taylor says as he puts his hand on Zac’s face.

“I hope they are,” Zac says, closing the distance between them. His mouth tastes like mint and the tiniest hint of the Hershey bar they split earlier.

Not that things have been stagnant, they never are, but it‘s been a while since they’ve actually got a chance to just make out. For a while there, this was a perfunctory action, something neither of them were interested in. Now, though, it feels like something entirely new. They just fucked, and Zac feels wrung out, but kissing Taylor feels exciting, like he’s a horny seventeen year old again. 

“Thank you,” Taylor says when they part.

“For what?” Zac asks. 

“For asking me to marry you,” Taylor says, and looks like he’s embarrassed about saying it. “For wanting to marry me.”

“I’ve wanted to marry you since we were teenagers,” Zac says. “I used to day dream about it and now it’s gonna be real and I’m pumped as anything.”

The look in Taylor’s eyes says everything, really. “We should get going. They’re gonna know right away.”

Zac didn’t know this morning that he’d be a husband to be, but hey, he also didn’t know that he’d end up with Taylor either, way back when they were thirteen year olds at a pool party in his parent’s backyard. That they’d have a dog and a house and two careers that intersect and friends that can’t for the life of them preserve their pots and pans.

“Can’t wait,” he says, as he grabs the cast iron and Foggie’s (okay, maybe Fozzie’s) leash. 

-

_March 3, 2020, yelyahwilliams.tumblr.com (an excerpt):_

_Yeah, yadda yadda Hayley, no one cares about you, let's get to what people actually want to talk about... What can I say? I'm over the moon - seriously, I cried, it was really embarrassing. (Chad cried too. Probably more than me. It was awesome.) But you guys!!! I've known Taylor and Zac since they were kids and I'm not one to say I told you so, but... Believe me when I say you'll never meet a better match, and now they're gonna be hanging out forever. Jerm and I have had our chance at love and now we get to see T have that too. After how long we nagged at him to go for it, it's about damn time. And it'll be nice to have Zac around more. Even though they're so gross when they're together. I know you guys think they're adorable, but that's only because Taylor lets Zac post maybe three photos a year. We have to deal with it all the time. DISGUSTING. They've given me permission to post photos I take at the wedding - "within reason" by request of Taylor. So look out for those. I've also begged them to let Alf be ring bearer, but that role might go to Fogzie. We shall see. Maybe Alf can be flower dog._

_Also, I've been seeing some naysayers and bigots tweeting at all of us about them (and Zac himself!). I have many words I could say to you all, but I'll keep it short, since you're not worth all that energy. Why would you hate on two people who have found happiness? How is it any of your business or concern what two loving, happy individuals pursue in their own lives? You clearly have not seen them or their dog. I’m gunning for them to have kids, but that’s up to them. They’d make great dads. I’m positive Zac is waiting to unleash his collection of dad jokes._

_anyway, my fingers are starting to hurt, so I’m gonna sign off for now. Just gonna take this moment to take full credit for Zac deciding to get his act together and propose. Okay, and maybe thanks to my love Chad for having no idea how to preserve our kitchen ware. Here’s to love and stuff._

_xo, Hayley_  


End file.
